Misunderstandings
by The Goonies R' Good Enough
Summary: "Oh honestly Ronald! It's tiny!", "How the hell can you call that tiny!", "I've seen bigger", "Really?", Ron gulped,"Really". ; Things are not what they seem in this collection of one-shots..
1. I've seen Bigger

"You let me beat you Harry James Potter!!", Ginny laughed, walking out of her bedroom and heading for the stairs. "And?", Harry grinned. "Harry, I'd like to play a real game of chess someday!", Ginny smacked him playfully on the arm and kissed him on the cheek, "Come on , lets go up to Ron's room". They were about to knock on Ron's door, until..

"Oh honestly Ronald! It's tiny!"

"How the hell can you call that tiny?!"

"I've seen bigger"

"Really?", Ron gulped.

"Really"

"It doesn't make a difference what size it is anyway!", and with that Hermione burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing!!, I can't deal with this!"

"And I suppose that you want me to handle this?"

"Will you?"

"Thats what girlfriends are for Ronald!"

"Thanks Hermione, your the best girlfriend ever"

"I know.. Now if I can just get it into my hand.. God its so small.."

"Hermione it is **not** small!... Ahhh.. 'Mione!!, not so hard, its delicate"

"Delicate indeed, I'm afraid I'll hurt it if Im not careful.."

"Hermione! Will you just-"

"Work faster?"

"YES ! , Please"

"Fine" , she giggled at Ron's obvious distress.

"Ahh..Ahhhhhhhhh...Oh yeah....Now just open the.....Ahhhhhhhhhhh.. Bloody hell"

"There. Happy?"

"Extremely"

Harry and Ginny did not move one muscle. Both dumbfounded. Hermione swung open the door, "Oh honestly Ronald! The _spider_ wasn't that big! And you didn't have to scream when I flung it out the window!", she laughed, "Oh hey Harry, Ginny". Harry and Ginny glanced at each-other and their booming laughs could be heard miles from the Burrow.

- - - - -

Oh God that was naughty lol! But R/Hr are amazing. Hope I made you laugh and yes I know what you were all really thinking whilst reading this muhahaha.. RoRo xxx


	2. You gave her a bath?

A.N: The first one was soo much fun to see what everyone thought it was.. So here we are again.. A second Misunderstaning"- But the reader, yes you, is the one who is misunderstanding ;D I hope! Lol

RoRo

Ron tried to grab Hermione's suitcase off her, there was no way he would let her give up, just because of little Lexie..

"What are you doing 'Mione, you know your not going to leave"

"I can't stand this! I'm moving out! How many is that now Ron? The fifth one this month? I gave you one last chance. One chance and you broke it! And with her! That filthy little-"

"She's not filthy anymore! I gave her a bath"

"You gave her a bath? She was in our bath!"

"Y-yes.. Well she looked at me with her big eyes.."

"Ha! And you fell for that again! I can't believe you'd do this to me Ron! Wait until Ginny -"

"She knows"

"WHAT ?"

"Well, Gin called around on Monday.. and she was here, Ginny likes her"

"She likes her?"

"Yes, she's so cute and intelligent-"

"Intelligent? HA! I'm intelligent, not that little-"

"She is Mione, once you get to know her"

"Get to know her? Why would I want to get to know her! Your choosing her over me!-"

At that moment, Lexie jumped out of their bed.

"Isn't she gorgeous"

"I thought you said I was gorgeous", she crossed he arms.

"You are beautiful"

"I suppose she is cute..for a dog".


	3. Functioning problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

P.S: Hope everyone's enjoying summer! :D I'm going on a surfing trip tomorrow :) And I hope you're all well :)

* * *

Ginny Weasley wandered around The Burrow, searching for her latest expensive gift from Harry Potter. A sterling silver bracelet. Frustrated, she stomped downstairs to ask her best friend to help her find it..

"Hermione, Can you help me find-"

''Ron just can't get it... To function properly?''

"Oh dear, Arthur had the same problem when he was his age!"

"Seriously? How odd."

"I know, but its more common than you think! What's wrong with is exactly?"

"It just can't seem to go. . . High enough?"

"Oh yes I see, I see. Well I groomed Arthurs for him"

"Groomed it?"

"Yes dear, it works like magic!"

"True. Maybe it will ease it for him.. Oh hey Gin! Ginny?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Why dear? We're just talking about Ron's new broomstick"


End file.
